happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where The Sunset Don't Shine
Where The Sunset Don't Shine is a tale in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring *Sunset Featuring *Random *Baldy *Raymond *Paws *Derek Appearances *The Mole Plot Random is shown putting make-up on Sunset, while Sunset doesn't like it, as she says she hates Halloween. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Random answers it and Raymond, Paws and Derek are at the door, wondering if Sunset and Random are ready. Random says yes as she drags Sunset outside while Sunset moans. Later Random says that they need one more person. She knocks on Baldy's door and Baldy comes out. Random tells Baldy to go near Sunset. Baldy does so and begins shaving her, which annoys her. Sunset has had enough and she walks away. However, she trips over a rat and tumbles down a nearby hill and falls down a nearby den full of sleeping wolverines. Having lost her wand and torn her wings, she has no choice but to stay for a while and fall asleep with the wolverines. Suddenly the screen fades to black and the words "Halloween 2020" appear. After being trapped for so long, Sunset finally crawls out of the den. She is completely unrecognizable and now feral. Howling at the full moon, she vows to get revenge on her friends for abandoning her. Paws and Derek are seen with sacks of candy, the latter carrying sticks in his sack. As Paws approaches a door, Sunset sneaks up on Derek. Paws turns to see Derek with sticks pierced through his head. She suddenly vanishes. The Mole opens his door to find nobody there. Paws is being carried off in her sack by Sunset. The feral chipmunk now approaches Random's house. Random is eating candy with Raymond and Baldy. The doorbell rings and Raymond answers it, finding a suffocated Paws. Raymond, assuming she is asleep, tries to awaken her through poking. His arm is grabbed and he gets pulled outside. Following the sounds of a brutal attack, the door reopens to reveal Raymond torn to pieces. Random rushes upstairs while Baldy jumps out a window. Sunset chases Random into her bedroom. As Random gets cornered, she knocks over her make-up kit, reminding her of the past. She begins to recognize Sunset and reaches for something under her bed: Sunset's wand. Sunset snaps back to sanity at the sight of her wand. Grasping it, she cries tears of joy. She and Random share a big hug to celebrate the reunion of their friendship. Meanwhile, Baldy finds himself trapped in the same den from earlier and tries to shave a sleeping wolverine. He awakens it and gets ripped to pieces as a result. Deaths #Derek is impaled with sticks. #Paws is suffocated in a sack. #Raymond is torn to pieces. #Baldy is mauled by a wolverine. Trivia *The title appears on Random's makeup kit. *The plot is similar to the Star Vs The Forces Of Evil episode "Mewberty" and the We Bare Bears episode "Primal". *The costumes were... #Baldy had an arrow in head hat. #Random was Peacock from SkullGirls. #Raymond was Garnet from Steven Universe. #Paws was Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls #Derek was George Washington. #Sunset didn't wear a costume, though Random did paint her face green. *Sunset is revealed to hate halloween. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween